Talk:Phoenix Clan
That description of Phoenix Clan is seriously out of date. Let's look at it one sentence at a time: 1) The Phoenix have focused their attentions in recent years on the threat of maho, which they believe may be reviving after many years of dormancy. Is there anything about maho in current mods? I know of one mod in this campaign that has a Dragon maho-tuskai, but there's no indication I got from that mod, that it's anything other than highly exceptional. 2) The damage to the Hare Clan by a pack of maho-tsukai half a century ago caused them great concern, and they have worked hard to expand the numbers and power of their Inquistors. Do we have Phoenix Inquisitors? 3) At a time when the rest of the Empire is peaceful and the Bloodspeakers are a trivial annoyance at best, such activities have been the cause of some disdain from the rest of the Clans, even the Crab (except for their Witch-Hunters). Peace?!?! Got to fix this, if nothing else. 4) The Phoenix have also been the targets of a recent political campaign by the Tamori family of the Dragon, who have taken advantage of their Clan's lack of leadership to resume their old feud with the Phoenix. Quite to the contrary, we have a rapprochement with Dragon. Is this sententce from the previous campaign, perhaps? As I understand matters, that was non-canonical--we're not in that timeline. 5) Thanks to both of these factors, the Phoenix are politically weak and have made little impact on the courts of the Empire recently. Well, we pulled off the Shrine of Peace quite neatly, thankyouverymuch. 6) Furthermore, there are rumors of division within their own ranks, and some believe the Elemental Council may not be quite as united as it appears from the outside. What? Whatwhatwhat? Where the heck does that come from? ------------------------------ I am coming late into the current campaign, so I'm not in a position to say where things have come from. But in the last half year, here's what I would say: ------ The Phoenix are continuing their strong political alliance with the Lion. This has persisted despite a successful axis of Unicorn-Dragon-Crane acting against Phoenix interests for securing the Miya's Blessings: The Phoenix have been hard hit by drought and are hurting from lack of grain. Lion, aided by Crab, supported Phoenix in that court struggle, but we were unsuccessful. In furtherance of Lion-Phoenix ties, the two tribes are engaging in a program of inter-marriage between the two clans. But Phoenix is trying to patch things up with Dragon. Acting in consort, the Dragon and Phoenix agreed that the Shrine of Peace--for which both Phoenix and Dragon were favored to win--was to be located close to the border of the two clans, that both may achieve some measure of glory from its proximity, whichever clan won it. Phoenix ultimately prevailed, but the political accord with Dragon is seen as important. With war stirring among the clans (led by Crab versus Scorpion for obscure reasons, passing through Hare), Phoenix must consider carefully its position among conflicting ideals: On the one hand is the traditional Phoenix reluctance to see unnecessary warfare, combined with Phoenix moral support for Hare; on the other hand is the likely joining of Phoenix ally Lion with Crab against a clan (Scorpion) for which Phoenix has no love. ------ Too specific, perhaps? Lacking historical connection? Isawa Yukiko 18:07, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Sign your posts! Please sign your posts with four tilde characters: ~~~~!!! 65.197.19.240 20:06, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure what to add for the current events. The information is ripped off the main site, with amendments from Rob Hobart's announcements on the Yahoo Groups. Tsuruchi Shin 23:37, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Pro Phoenix vs. Impartiality Wikipedia articles must be impartial and unbiased. However, as this page will be frequented by members of the Phoenix clan, should it reflect the biases inherent in the Phoenix clan leadership? Either way, this bit: "Asako Heishi, who is notorious for his obsession with hunting down the all-but-extinct Bloodspeaker Cult. Much of the rest of the Empire looks down on him, and his Clan, for their obsession with this obsolete threat." is biased against the Phoenix and must be changed. The Phoenix clan follows the lead of the Elemental Council, and if they say Maho is a threat, then Maho is a threat. --Asako Jun 14:20, 27 March 2008 (UTC)